Contents of a Geniuses Laptop
by sl.smith
Summary: Artemis makes the mistake of falling asleep in Holly's company. With his laptop open. As Holly starts hacking files, she comes across one containing her name. What does Artemis really think of her? [oneshot, R&R, possibly a rewrite coming]


**Contents of a Geniuses Laptop**

Ok, so this is my first Artemis Fowl story. I have NEVER before written a story that I had not invented the main character. But this one is pure HollyxArtemis. :) Review please.

(AN: This was posted previously on another account, and had a bunch of reviews. I want to thank everyone who did so, and apologize for having to delete you niceness :) I wasn't allowed to have it on two different accounts. I'm sorry! Oh! And this was written, maybe, a year ago?

Continue reading now…)

* * *

Holly Short sat stiffly on the comfortable leather couch. Her green eyes fixed on the picture window at the other side of the room. Streaks of chain lightening shot across the sky, and the floor shook as thunder echoed about the empty halls of Fowl Manor. Butler had wandered off to secure the perimeter, and Mister and Miss Fowl were in the Caribbean, enjoying a second honeymoon. Artemis Fowl was the only other being in the room with her, and his nose was practically glued to his laptop screen.

"Artemis, shouldn't you shut that down?" She asked, turning her attention away from the window.

"No. The laptop is wireless. The storm will not harm it." The pale youth looked up from his work, a slight frown on his face. The frown deepened as white light filled the room, illuminating Holly's face. She was terrified. "Captain Short. Holly. Is everything alright?"

He had seen this girl through firefights, was she scared of just a little lightening? Thunder boomed again, and Holly practically jumped out of her seat.

"Elves do not have to deal with this type of thing below ground." Holly answered, visibly shaken." We do not have to face such things as this. I would rather face goblins with brains any day." Artemis knew goblins were stupid. There was no doubt about it. And even with brains the size of peas, they were dangerous. Artemis never wanted to meet one with the intelligence that he had.

He stood up and walked over. He settled himself on the couch beside, setting his laptop up on his lap.

"You don't have to be afraid of thunder, Holly. It's just noise. As for lightening, you're safe inside."

Holly leaned in close to him, and his arm settled around her waist. He brought up a picture of a roaring fire on the computer screen. Holly's gaze drifted to the fireplace.

"Why don't you just build one?"

"I don't know how." Artemis admitted, shifting slightly go get more comfortable. "I've always had someone to do it for me."

"What's this? The genius mud boy doesn't know how to start a fire."

Artemis smiled at her jibe, and his eyes slowly drifted closed. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

An overwhelming curiosity overcame Holly as she stared at the boys computer screen. Surly one peek wouldn't hurt?

Holly opened several files before she came to one labeled _Diary_. She knew it was wrong, but Artemis Fowl had once abducted her, so it was merely a form of revenge. Right?

But it had been a long time before Holly had felt anything close to hate for the young human.

He had made a mistake, and he paid for it with regular jibes and jokes from Holly.

Shaking the guilt from her head, she clicked open the file. There was a password, but it was easily guessed. Fairies.

The entry was old, written nearly a year before. But Holly didn't mind, it contained her name.

* * *

_Captain Holly Short. When Dr. Po asked me to name one person, whom I knew personally, that I respected, that was my answer. Holly Short._

_He asked me why, but I couldn't tell him. It would have given away the Faries and their Haven below ground. I couldn't tell him._

_But the answer was: Holly gave me life. She returned my mother to sanity, and she helped me rescue my father from the evil clutches to the Russian Mafia. She didn't have to do either of those things._

_She's pretty to. In a dangerous sort of way. Black-widow pretty._

_I've never thought of a female being the way I think of Holly Short._

_No matter how cruel I am to her in public, I still, and always will, harbor deep feelings for one Holly Short._

* * *

Holly kissed Artemis on the cheek and closed the laptop. She wouldn't tell him what she had read. She wouldn't have to.

Outside, both thunder and lightening had ceased.

* * *

Ok, how'd you like it? It's kind of crummy, but ah well. It's my first Artemis Fowl.

(Future note: Wow, this really does kind of suck. But I didn't want to delete it, so here it is! It also had a whole bunch of spelling mistakes...

-sl.smith)


End file.
